A New Beginning: A Dark Angel Story
by Drtweetyelmo
Summary: Alec goes undercover to find out what the government is planning with the transgenics. Only the mission is alot like the Berrisford Mission. Would it turn out the same way? Would Alec fall for his target once more?
1. Prologue

Author Note: This is something I'm trying out, Its takes place after the episode Love Among the Runes in season 2 of dark angel. Please review, I would really love to know if I should continue or not.

**A New Beginning: A Dark Angel Story**

**Prologue**

**Seattle, Washington**

**Jam Pony**

Jam Pony was the usually busy place. Everyone running around trying to get where they had to go while others sit around and chatted about different things.

Max, Alec, Sketchy and Original Cindy was sitting in the back of Jam Pony, chatting away about the latest news; Transgenics. Each had a backpack full with packages but that didn't stop them was taking their time in regards to leaving Jam Pony to deliver them.

"All I'm saying is that, those transgenic females might be really good in bed. I mean think about it, they could be like wild animals considering that's what they are, am I right Alec?" Sketchy turn to Alec to get his opinion, as Max and Cindy rolled their eyes at him. He didn't know how close to the truth he was.

Alec looked up at Sketchy from where he sit putting his gloves on. He glanced at Max and smirked knowing he was going to slap for his next comment. He turned back to Sketchy, a smart comment on the edge of his tongue, when Sketch's jaw drop and he started drooling.

He looked in the direction to see a young woman walked in carrying a package. She looked around and her long black hair swung around as she moved her head.

"I uh think she need some help and I'm just the guy for that." Sketchy moved to go towards the girl when Alec stepped in front of him. "Uh buddy you might want to check the drool." Alec pointed to Sketch's jaw and when he turned to look in the mirror, Alec took off towards the girl. Sketchy turned around and glared at Alec. "Man why does he always do that?"

"I think the question is why do you always fall for that?" Cindy stated as she picked up her backpack and stood to go. "You ready boo?"

Max nodded and stood up, grabbing her backpack and the two girls walked towards the exit laughing at how predictable guys are.

Alec strode up to the girl standing in the middle of Jam Pony and smiled that smile that made plenty of girls weak in the knees. "What is a beautiful woman like you, doing in a place like this?"

The girl opens her mouth to say something but stop when Alec held up his hand, a cocky smile on his face. "Actually I know why." He pulled her towards the front desk where Normal was standing sorting through packages and answering the phones. "Hey Normal, I got a beautiful lady here looking for a job. What do you say?"

Normal looked up at Alec and then back down to what he was doing. "No way golden boy. I'm not hiring anymore women just so you can get laid."

Alec gave Normal a shock look and turned towards the girl giving her a nervous laugh. "He's just joking. That's what he does, Normal just loves joking."

The girl smirked at Alec. "Somehow I doubt that." She then walked around Alec so that she was standing in front of Normal. "Pretty boy here is wrong; I'm not looking for a job, just returning this package. It was delivered to me by accident." She handed Normal the package and turn and walked out the door.

Alec looked after her and turns to Normal who also was looking after her with a shock look on his face. It wasn't many girls that turn Alec down. Both men shook it off and went back to what they were doing.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Max leaned against the wall of Logan's apartment building waiting for Alec. She couldn't believe he was late yet again. She had told him to meet her half of hour ago and he still wasn't there. But then again when did she expect Alec to start being reliable. She sighed and pushed off the wall deciding to go up to Logan's apartment without him.

She entered the apartment and was surprise to see both Alec and Logan there. They were leaning over the computer looking at something and haven't notice that she had enter the room. "Hey guys, what's going on?"

Both guys turned to look at her with a surprised look on their faces. Alec was the first to get over the surprise and grinned his cocky grin at Max while Logan tried to cover the screen. "Maxie, where you been? We were supposed to meet 30 minutes ago."

Max ignored Alec and focus on the screen behind Logan. "What's on the screen?" She tried to get a peek at the screen but Alec kept stepping in her way.

"Don't worry about that Max, it's just something me and Logan are working on." Alec said with a smile, hoping it would keep Max looking at the screen.

"Alec move before I move you." Alec put his hands up and moved out the way of the potentially pissed off transgenic female. Max crossed her arms and glare at Logan, daring him not to move. Logan, not wanting to get on the bad side of Max's temper, moved out of the way to reveal the computer screen. On the screen there was a picture of the girl that was in Jam Pony early from the surveillance video at Jam Pony.

She shook her head at both of the guys and rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you two." She held up her hand when they open their mouths to say something. She didn't want to hear their excuses for as to why they were being pigs, she didn't really care. "What did you need to talk to us about Logan?" She questioned getting straight to the point.

Logan shifted uncomfortably but still answered the question. "Well I was doing some digging, I figured now that its out about the transgenics and the X series to be exact, the government might be planning something."

Max nodded her head, understanding where this was going. "So what did you dig up?"

Logan looked defeated as he answered her. "Nothing. Now that could be because of two reasons. Either they aren't planning anything, which I doubt or they are putting one of their elite teams on it." He turned towards the computer about to do some more research when he noticed something on the picture of the girl. "Wait a second, what is that?"

Alec and Max move closer to the computer for a closer look. Max made sure not to get too close to Logan. She didn't want to infect him again and risk having him died. She and Logan had been through enough already and this virus was just an added bonus. Now she also had to deal with the uncomfortable tension in the room because of Logan thinking her and Alec was together. It was for his own protection and Alec agree to play along with it. Max wasn't sure why he did but she wasn't complaining either.

Alec got a closer look at the computer, then pulled back when he realize what it was that caught Logan's attention. "Those are dog tags. I'm surprised you couldn't tell Logan."

Logan took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes a little. "Must have been staring at this computer screen for too long." He placed his glasses back over his eyes and started typing some keys on his computer keyboard. "I'm going to try and pulled up her ID number. Maybe I can get some information on her military background and see if any of it is useful."

Logan started typing more keys at a faster pace as Max and Alec got comfortable on the couch. Alec pulled Max closer to him with a grin and Max swatted him away. He motioned to Logan with his head, silently reminding her that they are supposed to be a couple and therefore act like one. Max rolled her eyes as Alec grinned placing his arm around her shoulder. He was really enjoying picking with her.

"I found something." Logan turned to the two X5s and pause, not being used to seeing them like that. He cleared his throat as Max looked down uncomfortable. "Turns out she was a NAVY SEAL turned Delta Force."

"Delta Force? Wait I thought they were all secret soldiers and what not." Alec question, removing his arm from around Max and walking towards Logan to get a closer look at the computer screen.

Logan turned back to the computer screen and continued typing. "They are but I have connections. This is good news actually. These guys are the first offense against terrorism, not to mention their other missions include rescuing hostages, raids, and killing covert enemy forces. And that's just the beginning, there are a lot more to what they do."

Max came out of her daze and turned towards the guys. "So tell us more about these Delta Forces, I mean Manticore didn't exactly school us on other military operations."

Logan stopped typing and turned towards them once more as Alec leaned against the computer desk. "Well to start they are always in civilian clothes and wear civilian hairstyles. You'll never see them in uniform on or off duty, even when they are on base. It's to conceal their secret identity and able them to blend in and not be immediately recognized as military personnel. They are granted an enormous amount of flexibility and autonomy. Most of these guys are men so she has to be really good to be one." He pause, not sure how Max and Alec would take his next suggestion. "I was thinking maybe Alec could get close to her, you know pretend to like her to gain information. You okay with that Max?"

Max looked at both guys who was studying her with uncertain looks. "Yeah that's fine, I mean we need to be prepared incase something happen. If the government is planning something we need to know."

Alec nodded and turned to walk out the door. "Well I'm going to go figure out a way to find this girl. Max you coming?"

Max stood up and walked over to Alec. She nodded a thanks as her and Alec walked out the door.

Logan watched them leave and smile to himself. His plan was starting to work, now all he needed was Alec to do the same thing he did with the Berrisford Mission. After that Max would break up with Alec and come back to him, where she belonged. Hopefully she won't ever find out how he set this whole thing up. How he already knew the government wasn't planning anything yet, how he noticed the dog tags on the picture as soon as Alec showed him it, how when Alec was in the bathroom he did a quick background check on her and most importantly how the dog tags she wore didn't belong to her.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Seattle, Washington**

**Crash**

"Wait so let me get this straight, you agree to get close to this girl to gain information from her. And you have to pretend that you and Max so called relationship is still going on and that Max is totally fine with this but only in front of Logan?" Cindy looked between Alec and Max as she came to a conclusion. "This isn't going to work, someone is going to get hurt and I'm willing to bet its going to be this girl."

Alec shifted in his seat and smirked. "Oh come on Cindy, you're over reacting. Besides the girl doesn't even like me." Sketchy came over with another pitcher of beer and Alec pour him a cup and continue drinking.

Max took a sip of her beer and laughed at Alec's words. "He got a point there. Look Cindy all he is going to do is charm her with those corny lines so many females tend to fall for and get information. We need to know if the government is planning anything and if they are chances are the delta force is the ones they'll send in."

"All I'm saying is you don't mess with females emotions. What if she falls for you? What if the same thing that happened to your other boo happens to her?" Cindy pointed out with a scowl. Alec had become a close friend to her and she didn't want to see him hurt again. She never actually saw what happened with Rachel but from what Max told her it was pretty bad and he was really broken up about it.

Alec's face became soldier like and with a monotone tone he answered, "It won't. I won't let it."

Everything became silence as Max remembered the scene of Alec at the Berrisford Mansion. She was beginning to think this was a bad idea. "Alec maybe…"

"I know how to do my job Max." Alec interrupted her with a stern glance. "Believe it or not, I can actually do something right." With that Alec got up and walked over to the bar and sat down and ordered a scotch.

He made one mistake and now that's the only thing people remember. Nobody remembers the fact that he was a damn good soldier. Hell he was one of the best Manticore had. So what if he fell for a girl and screwed up a mission. What did they expect when they put him in that kind of situation? Rachel showed him something that he never felt before and he was pretty sure he would never feel it again.

He noticed someone slid onto the stool beside him but he didn't bother to look up, thinking it was Max. He really didn't want to talk to her right now. She had a way of making him always seem like the screw up. He thought after all they had been through together that she would see him differently now. That maybe she would start seeing him as an equal instead of a pain in the ass screw up.

"You look like you want to beat the crap out of someone." The voice pulled him from his thoughts and he noticed it wasn't Max's voice. Alec looked beside him to see the girl from earlier sitting on the stool beside him. Her long black hair was out and her green eyes glisten with playfulness.

He nodded his head, "Yeah that seems about right." A smile forming on his face as he turned on his stool so his body was facing her.

"So who's the lucky person?" He noticed as she said that, her eyes were darting around Crash taking in all the exits and looking for potential threats. He ignored the question and instead leaned towards her to whisper in her ear. "Why? You scare?"

She turned towards him and smirked. "Why? You a serial killer or something?"

He shook his head, "Naw, you can trust that I'm not a serial killer." She shook her head and in turned replied, "That's what all serial killers say."

He laughed and held out his hand to her. "I'm Alec, by the way." She just looked at his hand for a moment and he figured she was trying to decide whether or not to trust him. After a minute she shook his hand and smiled, "Alexis."

He smiled and held onto her hand for a moment before letting it go. He put his glass down on the bar and stood up so that he was now standing in front of her. He immediately turned on the smile that got every girl he met and used it on, to do whatever he wanted. "What do you say, we get out of here."

Alexis stood up and looked up at him, her 5'6" figure barely reaching his nose. "What do you say, we don't." She moved to put on her jacket and turned back towards him with a sigh. "You know Alec, just because I talked to you, smiled at you and told you my name, doesn't mean I want to sleep with you."

He looked shocked for a moment, not sure if he heard her right. Did she really turn him down? That was the first time a girl has ever done that to him. He quickly recovered and tried to cover up his mistake. "Uh no, I didn't think that at all. I was just going to suggest getting something to eat."

She nodded her head, "Right, sure you were." She went to walk out but stopped and turned to him. "You know, girls like it when guys are honest with them. Even if it's something they don't want to hear." With that she walked out of Crash, leaving him standing there with a stun expression on his face.

He thought this was going to be an easy job. Charm her and sleep with her. Usually after the sleeping part, the girls just start talking. He could see now that she wasn't like normal girls. He was going to have to put some work into this. He smiled to himself, it was a challenge and boy did he love challenges. Especially the type that came with rewards.

**Author Note:**

**_purplebunnywabbit: _**Thanks for the review and trust me when I say, its going somewhere with a lot of twists and turns on the way.

I would love to hear you guys opinions and suggestions so don't forget to Review!!


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Seattle, Washington**

**Max and Cindy's Apartment, Max's Room**

Max laid in her bed recollecting everything that happen that night. After Alec had left the table, Cindy decided to get Max a piece of her mind.

She went on about how everything Max says to Alec is negative and she could never say something nice to him. She even went as far as saying Max still thought he was a screw up pain in her ass. Max quickly defended her self saying that she knew Alec wasn't a screw up. He had helped her out in the past months more then anybody. He always had her back and never once did he complain.

Cindy had easily come back with the fact that Max never mentioned this to Alec himself. Max knew that was true but she couldn't bring herself to tell him. If he knew what she really thought he would hold it over her head for the rest of their lives.

Max knew that wasn't exactly the truth but that was the line she fed to Cindy. She knew that Alec had mature a lot since he been out of Manticore. He was now thinking of others instead of just himself. She actually considered him part of her family. Alec and Joshua was all she had and that scared her the most.

Sure, she had Cindy, Sketchy and Logan but they weren't transgenic. They couldn't possibly understand what was going on with her. She had tried so hard to be normal that she forgot what it was like to be transgenic. She hoped by being around the transgenics in Terminal City, she could get that other part of her self back.

Terminal City was a whole of problem in her life. More and more transgenics were going there and they were short on everything. They needed supplies and every building in the city had something wrong with it. She had promised Luke that she would bring cleaning supplies and paint to the city tomorrow morning so they could get started on repairs.

She knew that most of the transgenics didn't want to hide anymore and she hope that Terminal City could be theirs and that the government won't feel the sudden urge to use it as target practice.

**Seattle, Washington**

**Jam Pony**

**The Next Day**

Max walked into Jam Pony the next morning after dropping off the supplies to Luke at Terminal City. She spotted Cindy at the front desk and walked over to her. "Hey girl."

Cindy turned to her with a raised eyebrow, "You talk to your boy yet?"

Max sighed and pick up some packages from the front desk and place them in her backpack. "Not yet, but I would." She placed the backpack on her back and turned back to Cindy.

"Well here's your chance, he's right over there." Cindy pointed to the lockers where Alec and Sketchy sat engaged in what appeared to be a deep conversation.

Max rolled her eyes and walk over to them, stopping in front of both guys. Sketchy was the first to notice her and when he did he got a excited look on his face that made Max wonder what he was up to. "Max, its so good to see you. Given the fact that you are very wise, I'm willing to bet you can help us out with this little problem we seem to acquire."

"Uh sure Sketchy." Max replied unsure. She looked to Alec for help as to what was going on but found him useless when he just smirked and scratch the back of his head. She looked back at Sketchy and waited for him to continue.

"In your honest opinion, which one do you think is better Trojan or Durex?" Sketchy had a serious look on his face when he asked the question.

Max looked at both guys in disgust, "I'm not answering that, that's disgusting."

"Oh come on Max, this is need-to-know information, help me out here Alec." Sketchy turned to Alec giving him a look that told him to convince Max to answer the question. Alec turned to Max and put on a smile, "Now Max how are we going to know which one satisfies our female companions if you don't tell us?"

Max rolled her eyes at him and leaned in closer to his face, "Here's a thought, how about you ask your female companions."

Before she could move, Alec quickly pulled her into his lap and turned her so that her back was facing his chest. He whispered in her ear, "You know, some would consider you my female companion."

Max went to smack him on the arm when she heard someone cleared their throat in front of her. She turned her head and saw Logan standing there with a jealous and angry look on his face. Max quickly jumped up and pretended nothing happen. "Logan, hey, what are you doing here?"

Logan glared at Alec but turned to Max, "I came to see Alec. Wanted to know how it was going with the girl but now I see he's been busy."

Alec got up and went to say something when Max interrupted him, "Alec was actually going to go see her now, weren't you Alec?" Max gave him a look silently begging him not to kill or hurt Logan and just go along with what she was saying.

"Right." Alec grabbed his backpack and storm out the front door of Jam Pony. He jumped on the back of his green ninja and drove towards the first address of his package.

Ever since Logan started thinking that Max and Alec were together, he has been getting more and more bolder towards Alec. Alec liked the guy at first and he could kind of understand where he was coming from. If someone stole his girlfriend, he'll be kind of pissed off about it too. Even though technically Alec didn't steal anyone's girl.

He hated that Max dragged him into her mess and he hated even more that she was making him stand back while Logan continue to insult him. Transgenics weren't made to be punks and Logan was forgetting who he was dealing with. Alec had the urge to suddenly remind him in a painful way.

He came out of his thoughts as he pulled up to the first house. It was a big white house with a gate around it and it looked more like a mansion then house. He ringed the bell outside gate and when someone answered he identify his self. The gate was open and he rode his bike in and up to the front door.

He took the package out and got off his bike and went up to the front door just as it was open to reveal a woman in her forties. He got the necessary requirements and went back to his bike to check the next address when he heard the gate open and a girl on a silver and blue bike came in. Her long hair was out, she was wearing all black and she had shades on. At first glance he thought it was Max but the girl park her bike and took off her shades he saw that it wasn't. Instead it was the last person he expected to see.

Alexis walked towards Alec with a look of anger on her face. She didn't why he was here but she was damn sure going to find out. "Alec what are you doing here?"

"Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing." Alec told her smiling.

She crossed her arms and her face was still angry, letting him know that she was not amused. "I live here, what's your excuse?"

"Jam Pony messenger, I was delivering a package. You want ID with that?" He was getting a little upset himself.

Realizing that she was wrong for getting angry at him for nothing, she back up and held her hands up. "My mistake." She turned to walk to her house.

"Wait." She stopped at his voice and turned around to see what he wanted. He took a deep breath before continuing, "You want to go get some lunch? I mean you have to eat."

She nodded at that, "True but what makes you think I want to eat with you?" The playfulness he saw in her eyes last night was present in them now.

A smirk appeared on his face as he answered, "Oh trust me, you do. Or else you would have told me no or hell no in your case, and walk away. My guess is you wouldn't waste your time on someone unless you liked something about them."

She looked at him curiously, wondering how the hell he could read her that good. She was good at hiding what she was thinking from everyone but he seemed to pretty good at guessing. She walked to her bike thinking she had to work on that some more. "Lead the way pretty boy." She told him as she got on her bike and started it up, waiting for him. He follow suit and pulled off with her following him.

**An Hour Later, A Diner in Sector 6**

Alec and Alexis sat in a diner talking and laughing. The diner looked like something straight out of the 70's. It was leather red seats and everything else in it was silver. Alec didn't really like the diner but it was the only decent one left in Seattle after the pulse hit.

They had finish eating a while ago and were now just talking. The current topic was Alec's pick up lines, "That cannot be your best pick up line, 'You're a unique creature unlike any other', are you kidding me? And girls actually fall for this?" Alexis laughed at the thought that he was getting girls with such corny lines. These had to have low self-esteem to fall for that.

"Come on now, that's some of my best material. You know how many girls fell for that?" He laughed also, he had to admit he was actually having fun and not once did he hit on her or offer to take her back to his place.

"I can only imagine." Just then her pager went off and she looked down at the number as her face fell. She looked back up at Alec, "Can excuse me for a moment, I have to take this?" When Alec nodded his head she got up and walked to the phone booth at the other end of the room, calling whoever paged her.

Any normal human wouldn't have been able to hear her conversation but Alec's transgenic hearing allow him to pick up both sides of the conversation. There were several transgenics in the sewers and they have two hostages.

**Author Note:**

Thanks everyone for the reviews, I appreciate them. Also the next chapter might take some time to write cause I'm not good at the whole action scenes. Which is why I'm now looking for a co-writer for this story, so if anyone is interested let me know.

**_purplebunnywabbit_**: Thanks, she's actually a complicated character and she gets more complicated as the story goes on, right now I'm just setting the tone for everything thats going to happen in future chapters.

**_timetowaste247_**: Whether or not Alec screws up this assignment, well we just have to wait and see but I can tell you that it's not like most people would expect it to be. And you're right about Logan, he's not thinking clearly right now, he just wants Max back.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Seattle City**

Alexis speeded through the streets on her motorcycle on her way to the meeting point. She had given Alec an excuse about her mom needing her to do something and left.

She looked around at the streets where everyone was walking around carefree like it was just any other day. Kids were playing kickball in the street, men were working on their broke down cars and cops were surveying the streets with weapons.

These people had no idea that right now two people were being held hostage in the sewers by transgenics. In Alexis's opinion, it was better that way.

Everyone knows that as soon as the public gets involved things get out of hand. That was mainly why the last hostage situation that involved a transgenic and human, ended with the woman being killed. If it wasn't for the public trying to take the law into their own hands, none of that would've happen.

She was pulled from her thoughts as she came to the meeting point. It was in an abandon parking lot by the water. Only one black truck, with the words "Brooks Family Cable" on the side in white letters, stood in the parking lot. She went to the other side of the truck where the rest of her squad parked their vehicles and parked her motorcycle there. Alexis got off her bike and knocked on the back door of the truck twice before seeing the truck door open and climbing into the back of it.

The truck was bigger on the inside then it looked on the outside. On one side there was a row of computers with chairs position in front of them. On the other side there was a long bench and above the bench there were hangers with each member of the squad uniforms and weapons on it. There were eight people in the truck including her.

Mikey was the closest one to her on the left and she assumed was the one that open the door. He was the comic of the group and always the first to cheer someone up. He was known for dancing and chanting "Go Mikey" after getting his target on an assignment.

Next to Mikey there was Donnie, who was sitting at a computer typing something. Donnie was the geek of the squad. He was the one that always stayed behind to guide the group. He was known for inventing contacts lenses with a camera in them that allow you to see and hear what the wearer sees and hear.

Then there was Leo, Leo was the leader of the squad and like a big brother to her. He was the only one that actually really believed in her and gave her a chance when no one else did. He was known for being the calm and wise one no matter the situation.

Next to Leo was Grimm. Grim was the explosives expert, and even though they all had training and was excellent in a lot of areas including that one, he was the only one that gets excited over them. If someone gave him some explosives he'll be like a kid in a candy store. He was known as the one who blew up the cop car and sink a boat on land.

Ranger was eyeing Alexis and that wasn't a shock to her considering he liked her. Besides Leo, he was the one quick to take up for her, even though she can handle herself. He always told her that females shouldn't have to fight for themselves, not when there's a male that can do it. He was known for beating the crap out of Ralph for crossing the line with Alexis.

Ralph was standing next to Ranger and didn't look that happy about it. He was the bad seed in the squad. He thought he was invincible and could do anything he wants, that included Alexis. It was suspected that he rape girls who turned him down and that suspicion was greater when he tried grabbed Alexis after she turned him down. Things happen and it end with Ranger beating him up. Ralph is known for being the one that doesn't obey the rules and make his own.

The last guy standing next to Alexis on the right was Tank. Tank was a lot like Grimm but in the weapons area. He loved playing with his weapons and modifying them to make them better. He was known for always carrying a weapon and sometimes getting into trouble because of that.

They all had looked at her when she came in and Leo nodded at her and cleared his throat motioning the beginning of the meeting.

"Alright guys, listen up. We got word that there are at least 4 transgenics in the sewers under the city and they have 2 hostages. Now we don't know everything, so our first priority is getting those hostages out alive. The transgenics is not our concern but if need to we are to terminate but only if need to. We don't want any more deaths getting out, human or transgenic. Donnie it's all you."

"Okay guys, we want to keep this under wraps so we'll be going in a remote location. After we get in, there are some problems that we might encounter. Here's the layout for the sewer system in Seattle." Donnie points to the computer screen where there was a map of the sewer system.

"We don't know where the transgenics are holding the hostages but we do know that they didn't leave the sewers yet. Now I've narrow it down to two entrances they might take to get out of the sewers. Both are in remote areas and one of them is the one we're taking. That's good considering we don't know if they are mutant transgenics or human looking transgenics. Either way they would want to remind secretive."

Donnie nodded motioning that he was finish and Leo took over again. "Okay we are going to split up in teams. Mikey and Ralph, you're at entrance one. Ranger and Alexis, you're at entrance two. Donnie, Tank, and Grimm, you're with me. You three" pointing to Donnie, Tank and Grimm, "Suit up and be ready in 5 minutes. The rest of you I want in civilian clothing but with weapons. Ok everyone has there orders, get to it."

Everyone immediately got to work, gathering everything they needed in order to accomplish this mission.

**Outside the truck, on a nearby roof of a abandon building**

Alec looked over at Max with a smug expression, "You see I was right. So what's the plan?"

Max looked deep in thought for a moment before turning to Alec. "We go in after them. The good thing about the plan is that Alexis won't be in the sewers so you're cover won't be blown. The bad thing is we have to get in and out unseen. "

Alec nodded, listening carefully. On his way to the meeting point he had called Max and told her to meet him there, saying it was important. Max warn him that if it wasn't she was going to kick his ass. Now here they were on top of a abandon building, using their transgenic hearing to eavesdrop on the conversation.

Both transgenics stood up and walked to the end of the roof, jumping off it with ease. They then proceeded to their motorcycles to wait for the opportunity to follow the squad to the sewers location.

* * *

**Author Note**

**_purplebunnywabbit: _**thanks anyway. Glad you like the chapter

**_timetowaste247: _**there are actually some surprises in store with Max and Alec (in terms of her being nice), as well as for Logan and Alec


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Seattle City**

The Delta unit was all set and in position. They had two men posted outside the sewers exits that would most likely be used by the transgenics and they had four men in the sewers looking for the transgenics.

Max walked up to the two men, Mikey and Ralph, swinging her hips and smiling seductively. Both men immediately turned their attention to her, grinning as if they won the lottery. "Hey boys, I was wondering if you can help me out with something."

Mikey walked closer to her and crossed his arms, grinning. "Sure sweet thing just name it."

Max smiled wider, "I want yall to fall to the ground."

Both men looked at each other confused but before they could look back at Max, Alec had snuck up behind them and hit them both in the back of their heads with his pistol. He walked towards Max smiling while he put his gun away. "Like taking candy from a baby."

"Yeah yeah yeah, just get the ear pieces would you. That way we can hear what they are talking about and where they are." She walked towards the entrance of the sewer and bends down pulling the top off it while Alec grabbed the two ear pieces from the men and dragged them out of sight.

Both transgenics jumped down to the sewers and walked quietly along, listening for any sounds of the other men. They had been walking for five minutes when Max stopped Alec motioning with her hands for him to listen. There was a set of footsteps coming towards them.

Both transgenics quickly climbed the walls and place themselves on against the ceiling. One of the delta men walked beneath them looking around at his surrounds but never looking up. He stopped for a moment, speaking into his earpiece to let the others know that he had cleared that area before moving on.

Both transgenics jumped down to their feet and continue to move on. They moved on and came face to face with a group of people. Both took a fighting stance before Max stopped and looked at the first guy in awe."Zack?"

The guy looked at her confused, so Max went on. "It's me Max." The confused look didn't move from the guy's face.

One of the other guys in the group stepped forward and looked at Max closely. "Maxie?" Max turned to the other guy and her mouth dropped as his face became familiar. "Oh my god, Zane!" She immediately hugged the tall man while everyone else relax.

Alec listened closely to his earpiece before turning to Max. "Sorry to break up the party kids but we got to go. Delta is heading this way. Now where are the hostages?"

Zane looked at Alec confused as he let go of Max. "What hostages? There are no hostages."

* * *

**Other Sewer Location **

**Seattle City**

Alexis and Ranger leaned against the SUV they came in watching the movement around them and listening to their earpiece. So far everything seemed to be going as plan, now they just needed to find the transgenics and hostages.

Ranger turned towards Alexis staring at her as she looked around her. He always liked watching her work. She was the only female he knew that could keep with seven guys. He smiled as she turned towards him. "See something you like?"

His smile grew wider, "Always." She rolled her eyes and turned back towards the street. Both listened closely to their earpieces as Leo came in.

"Bravo-Alpha team, come in. I repeat Bravo-Alpha team, come in."

Alexis and Ranger both exchanged worried looks, why weren't they answering?

"Mikey, Ralph, come in. Do you read me?" They could tell Leo was starting to sound worried too. "Bravo-Beta team do you read me?" Leo spoke calling their team now.

"We read you loud and clear, over." Ranger answered waiting for a response. "Thank god, do you…." Leo started to say but was cut off when they heard Tank coming in over the earpiece. "Mikey and Ralph are down, I repeat, Mikey and Ralph are down."

Alexis and Ranger immediately ran and got into the SUV while Leo exchanged information telling everyone to retreat. They had search the whole sewer system and neither the transgenics nor the hostages were anywhere to be found.

* * *

**Logan's Apartment**

**Seattle City**

Max, Alec and the other transgenics made it out of the sewers undetected and back to Logan's place. There were four of them total, all males. They had been at Logan's for the past hour catching up on everything.

Max had discovered that the guy she thought was Zack was really X5-600 who went by the name Jake. She knew it wasn't Zack but still she couldn't stop sneaking glances at him. He was so unlike Zack that it was hard to tell they were cloned.

Jake was a fun-loving, carefree guy while Zack was a touch hardass who always did everything military. Max couldn't help but think what Zack was like now that he didn't remembered any of his military training. She hoped he was like Jake; Zack deserved some happiness in his life.

Max turned to her other brother, Zane. She was so happy to have found him; she needed him now more then ever. He had asked her what happen to their other siblings including Zack but she blew him off, telling him she'll tell him later in private.

She didn't really want to tell him even though she knew he had a right to know. She just couldn't come out and say to him that she was responsible for their deaths or lives now. She didn't want to see the look of betrayal on his face when she told him. She wanted her brother and she was going to keep him even if it meant now telling him the truth.

The other transgenics, Max had learned, were named Bruno and Chase. Bruno was a big guy who looked really intimidating but who she could tell was a teddy bear on the inside. He wasn't showing it now but she knew once he got the right girl he would act sweet around her but no one else.

Chase was next, he was psy-ops and that unnerved her and she could also tell by the way Alec was looking at him that it unnerved him too. Chase was quiet and seemed to be observing everyone and their behaviors. That wasn't very shocking considering they all did that, which was what they were made to do. Read people and figure out their weaknesses. Max had to make sure to get her eye on him in the future just in case he tried something, they wouldn't want another Mia on their hands.

* * *

Author's Note:

**_vballfanatic: _**Nope this isn't a Max and Alec story although both have partners in this story

**_purplebunnywabbit: _**Thanks I'm glad you like it, hope this one was up to your standards

**_timetowaste247: _**Max and Alec didn't know what transgenics were in the sewers just that there were some there but as you see in this chapter Max did know one of them


	7. Author's Note

Authors Note:

Hey all my faithful readers

I know I haven't written in a while, like months but that is only because I had a virus on my computer and all my info was deleted. So my computer is fix and I have read over the story again, deciding that I wanted to rewrite chap 6 and 7. I think it moved way too fast for me so I'm adding some chaps in between them and rewriting them. I plan on getting started on that as soon as I get off work tonight, so stay tuned tomorrow for the new chap.

Thanks


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Delta Force Headquarters**

**Seattle City**

Each member of the Delta Force Team was seated around a big round table in the middle of the room, while the team leader pace around the room in an angry fit.

After Mikey explained what happen, Leo had taken him and Ralph off active duty for two weeks. They were the best team that the military had yet they let a girl make a mockery of them.

Leo finally stopped pacing and turned to look at his squad. "Ok here's the deal. We were sent on a job and we are going to finish that job. We are just going to emphasize.

Donnie I want you to get me the layout to Terminal City, including when the city was up and running and from now.

Tank and Grimm I want you on surveillance. I want Terminal City watched day and night. I want to know who goes in and out and the rotations of the guards on sentry duty.

Alexis I want you to find out whatever you can on these transgenics. I want to know their strengths and weaknesses, and use any means necessary to get that info.

Ranger you're with me. Any questions?" He looked around at all the members and when no one said a word he continue, "Alright then let's get to work people."

Everyone got up and went to get started on their specific jobs.

**Sensitive Compartmented Information Facility**

**Outside Seattle**

Alexis sneaked around the side of the building keeping close to the wall so she wouldn't get seen. She was at the site where they kept all the top secret government files including the Manticore ones. The only problem was in was hard to break into, ok it was hard for any normal person to break into. To her it was like a walk in the park.

After she got over the barbed wire gate without getting cut, everything else was easy. She watched as the guard on duty in front of the door that she needed to get into stood there unaware of her presence. She once again sneaked around the building until she was right behind the guard. She took her tranquilizer gun out and shot the guard in the neck sending him down to the ground.

She looked around her once more to make sure no one was coming, then went up to the digital key pad by the door. She gave it a closer look realizing that she need a fingerprint to get in there. She looked from the keypad to the guard before lifting him up and pressing his thumb against the pad.

She smiled when the door open and pulled the guard into the bushes so no one would see him. She carefully stepped inside the building watching her surrounds for any signs of danger.

She eased around the corner looking for the door that she needed. She knew from experience that the building only hold a total of two people at one time, four if you included the two guards standing watch. She also knew that the whole building was one big maze. There was only one room with all the information in it in the building. Everything else was a decoy.

She stopped before turning the corner when she saw what she was looking for. Around the corner was a wall size vault with two highly armed guards in front of it. She took out her tranquilizer gun and once again shot the two guards with it. Both went down as soon as it hit them.

She walked over to the guards and pulled them to the side so they wouldn't be seen just in case the other guard woke up.

She had just got finish moving them when her cell phone ringed. She pulled it out, not worried about making noise since the building was sound proof. "Ello."

"Ello?" The person on the other end answer. "What are you British now?"

She immediately recognized the voice "Is there something I can help you with Alec or did you just called to bug me?" She walked back over to the door and turned the big handle to open the vault while holding the phone between her neck and shoulder.

"I was worried when I hadn't heard from you since you ran out on me." She rolled her eyes and pulled open the door.

"You were not worried, you're just using that as an excuse to call me and keep me on the phone." He laughed at that, "Okay you got me. I was bored and decided to see what you were up to. What are you up to?" He asked her, he could have sworn he heard a heavy door open and was curious as to what she was up to.

"Oh nothing just working." She looked into the room of the vault. On the far side of the room were several file cabinets stacked neatly against the wall. She took out her breath spray and sprayed a little in the room in front of her and wasn't surprised to see a red line show up.

"You're at work? Should you be on the phone at work?" He knew that she was a Delta and chances were she was a dangerous mission so he couldn't understand why she was on the phone with him.

She put her breath spray away and pulled out a mini smoke can. She then pulled off the pin and rolled it into the room letting the smoke spread around highlighting all the red lasers in the room. "Yeah its cool, I'm just getting something for my boss, nothing I can't be on the phone for. Hold on I'm going to put you on my earpiece."

"Okay." He said unsure. This girl was something else, he knew that chances were she was doing something illegal like breaking in but yet she was still on the phone with him while she was doing this and that intrigue him.

She pulled out her Bluetooth earpiece and put it on her ear, placing the cell phone in her pocket so it would set off the alarm.

"Okay, you're good. What's up?" She asked him, stretching her body so that she could ease through the lasers with ease.

"Me and some friends are getting together later tonight, you should come." She moved through part of the laser field with ease, bending her body so that she wouldn't hit anything.

"You want me to meet your friends?" She continued moving through the field while waiting for his answer.

"You seem surprised by that." He wondered what her answer was going to be to that. "Actually I'm more surprised that you have friends. With your ego I didn't think it was possible."

He laughed at that, she was sassy and he was starting to like that about her. "Ha ha, very funny. So are you going to come or not?" She moved through the last of the field and stood on the other side, moving towards the cabinets.

"Sure I guess I can come, where should I meet you?" She asked as she looked through the file cabinets for the files she needed.

"You can meet us at Crash, I'll see you there." She smiled as she found what she was looking for and pocketed the disks containing it. "Okay see you there."

She disconnected with him and began her journey to the other side of the room again.

**Alexis's House**

**Seattle City**

Alexis walked into her house pulling layers of clothing off as she headed to her room. Her mother and little sister weren't home. They had headed to her grandpa house for the week, leaving her with the house to herself for a week.

She threw the disks containing the Manticore files on her dresser and started to get changed. She finished what she was doing before grabbing her car keys and leaving the house heading to Crash.

**Outside Crash**

**Seattle City**

Alexis pulled her car up to the parking lot that was outside of Crash. She got out of the car and walked around to the other side of the building where the entrance was. She could hear the music blasting from where she was and figure it was going to be a good night. She was in the mood to get drunk and have fun. Of course getting drunk was the hard part for her. While most people could get drunk easily, she had a high tolerance level for alcohol which made it hard for her. That didn't mean she couldn't try though.

She was almost to the entrance of the bar when she heard someone call her name. She turned around to see Ranger, standing at the entrance of the street she just came from. She gave him a questioning look as he walked closer to her. "What are you doing here?"

Ranger stopped in front of her and looked down at her, a smile coming to his face. "Was in the neighborhood and saw you, can we walk?" He didn't wait for an answer knowing already that she was going to follow him without question. He knew she didn't trust a lot of people but him and the other guys, Ralph not included, she trusted with her life.

Alexis walked with him as he slowly headed towards the other end of the street. It was so dark in the street that she could barely make out the expression on his face. She continued to walked, waiting for him to break the silence. "How did the smash and grab go?" He question as he placed his hands in his pockets.

Alexis saw the movement but didn't say anything, it wasn't like Ranger to be nervous around her. "It wasn't really a smash and grab. A little more subtle, but umm it went good."

"That's good." Ranger nodded at that looking down as he walked. "Leo called off the assignment though, got something else that's bigger to do."

"Okay." She looked straight ahead until she couldn't take it anymore, knowing that he didn't want her to walked with him just to talk small talk. She stopped in front of two dumpsters sitting side by side a few feet from the each other. "John what did you really want to talk about? Cause I doubt it was this."

He sighed and looked around trying to put his focus anywhere but on the girl in front of him. He knew she'll see right through him but was hoping she was having a off day. He turned back to her, trying to think of a lie to feed her when he notice she wasn't paying him any attention. Instead she had her head slightly angle as if she was listening to something. He looked around, not noticing anything out of the ordinary. He went to say something to her, when she pushed him back against the wall and a bullet hit the pole where Alexis head had been.

Both deltas used the dumpsters as cover and pulled out their weapons. Ranger with two semi-automatics and Alexis with one, making him question where she was hiding it. He shook his head and focus on the matter at hand. Now was not the time for him to be focusing on where Alexis kept her gun.

He notice her make military hand signals and nodded his head, as both peeked around the dumpsters, to see how many people were there. "I got 4." He said as he rested on the side of the dumpster behind him. "Same, all with guns. And to think, I thought I wasn't going to have fun today."

She smiled to herself as a idea came to her. Pulling out her compact makeup case, she open it to see the mirror. Using the mirror she put it out of the dumpster a little so that she could see the 4 guys dressed in suits walking towards them guns at ready. "Shit. They're coming. We need a plan."

"I'm working on it." Ranger said to her, he didn't need a mirror to know that the other guys were coming too. He looked at her mirror for a moment, an idea coming to him. "See if you can shoot their gas tank using that mirror as a guide."

Alexis nodded her head and once again stuck the mirror out. She focused the mirror on the car until she saw the tank and poked her gun out firing a shot. A few seconds later, she heard a blast and smiled as she heard the guys run back to the car screaming. She got up and put her gun away as people started to come out of Crash to see what was going on.

**With Alec and Company**

Alec came out of Crash, Max standing beside him, wondering what was going on. He saw some suits running away from a burning car and getting into another car and knew they were White's men. He shook his head at the question that he knew would be coming out of Max's mouth. He didn't think White was after them, since he knew for sure they didn't blow up their car. He looked down the street again, this time using his transgenic vision and notice Alexis and another guy climbing up a ladder on the side of a building not far from the fire. He nudged Max and pointed to the building. Anyone else wouldn't have notice them, the street being too dark to see much of anything.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Sorry it took so long with this chapter, its because of work. I hate summer jobs, love the money hate the job. Anyway here is the chapter some of the stuff at the beginning is the same but there are other stuff that I added in. Hope you guys enjoy it and don't forget to leave reviews.


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Delta Force Headquarters**

**Seattle City**

Alexis walked intoheadquarters heading straight for Leo's office. She got a call telling her to get there as soon as he could. Leo didn't say much over the phone and she knew him well enough to know that he wouldn't if he could.

She headed up the stairs, nodding to different workers that she knew on the way. She stopped when she came to a door and knocked on it. A few seconds later, Leo open the door and motion for her to come. She did as she was told and was shock to see not only the rest of her team there but several guys in suits.

"What's going on?" She asked looking from the rest of the guys to Leo.

"We'll ask the questions." One of the men in the suits said glaring at her. He stepped forward towards her but stop when Leo put his hand up. "We're handle this." Leo told him glaring.

Leo turned to Alexis with an apologetic look, "I need to see the back of your neck Lex." Alexis gave him a questioning glance but pulled her hair off her neck anyway and showed it to him. Leo let out a sigh of relief and turn towards the suit.

"See Agent White, she's not a transgenic. No barcode." Leo said crossing him arms. "Next time you want to shoot at a member of my team, you won't be walking away." Agent White and his goons look as if they wanted to object but said nothing and storm out of the room instead.

Alexis looked around at the members of her team and Donnie open his mouth to say something but silence when there was a knock at the door. A young blonde woman stuck her head in the door, "I need her for a moment." She said grabbing Alexis by the arm and pulling her out.

Alexis followed her down the stairs and into another office. "Thanks for getting me out of there, Jill." Alexis said taking a seat at one of the chairs in front of the desk. She watch Jill move to the chair behind her desk and take a seat. "Oh I wasn't doing that for you, I just didn't want you to kill those poor guys. What did they do anyway?" She asked with a questioning look.

"They thought I was a transgenic." Jill nodded her head at that, "They're idiots. So who's the guy." She said giving Alexis a smile. "What makes you think there's a guy?"

"Mikey told me you were meeting some guy at a bar last night."

"How did..Oh I'm going to kill them. What part of quit spying on me did they not get the first time?" Alexis said rolling her eyes.

"Oh leave those boys alone, they just worry. Now did you do the deed yet?" Jill asked raising both eyebrows at Alexis.

"What? No." Alexis said shaking her head.

"Well why the hell not? And don't tell me you don't trust the boy yet. You have been around here far too much. Quit suspecting the worst out of everyone and have some fun. Its not like you're going to marry the guy. And if he's bad in bed you can just dump him. Trust me its better to test drive the car before you buy it." Jill said to her with a grin.

Alexis shook her head and laugh, "I can't believe I'm listening to you."

"I can't believe you're still sitting here. Go get laid, it goes wonders for your mood and skin."

"Bye." Alexis said getting up and walking out of the office. That girl was something else, she could see why Mikey was with her. She walked out of the headquarters and got on her bike, heading towards her destination.

* * *

**Jam Pony**

**Seattle City**

Alexis walked into Jam Pony looking around for one particular guy. She spotted him by the lockers alone and walked over to him, "Hey stranger." She said to him, moving around to the side of the locker he was at and leaned against it.

Alec followed her around to the side of the lockers and stopped in front of her, "Hey yourself. Where were you last night?" He asked curious to see her answer. He was actually pretty shock to see her, thinking after last night she would want to stay low for a few days.

"Something came up but I'll make it up to you." Alexis said smiling at him. A grin immediately appeared on Alec face, "Oh really? And how do you plan on doing that?" He asked her.

Instead of answering him, Alexis took her friend's advice and pull him towards her by the front of his shirt. She leaned up and capture his lips with hers.

Alec was shock by the kiss but didn't show it as he move his body closer to hers. His arms went around her waist and hers around his neck as each continue to enjoy the taste of the other. After a minute or so, Alexis pulled away from him. "Meet me at my place tonight, say 8pm." She told him. She didn't wait for a response just turned and walked out of Jam Pony.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Sorry for the long delay, college is hectic. I would try to post the other chapter soon and trust me its going to be a fun chapter. And it would be longer then this one is. I had really bad writers block but I'm going to start going with my first instinct and stop second guessing myself. Hope you guys enjoy this one and please review.


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Seattle City, Washington**

**Terminal City**

Max walked out of headquarters and headed towards her bike. She had stopped by with some more cleaning supplies and the update from Mole was, things weren't getting better. There was a lot of things they needed, food being one of those things. They needed medical supplies, clothes, heat, water and so many other things.

"Max! Max, wait up!" Max heard the voice come from behind her and she knew who it was without having to turn around. She heard him several other times before but managed to act like she didn't see or hear him. She was thinking about doing that again but realized she had paused when she heard him and if she ran he'll really know that she was avoiding him.

So Max did what any other female would do in a situation like that. She turned around and put on a fake smile. "Jake, I didn't see you there."

"Oh so you're not avoiding me." Jake said stopping in front of her and crossing his arms.

Ok so maybe she wasn't as careful as she thought. "Of course not. Why would I be avoiding you?" Max asked with a shaky laugh.

"You tell me." Jake continue, studying her carefully.

"I just said I wasn't avoiding you."

"Okay, then prove it. "

"What? How am I suppose to do that? Besides isn't talking to you now, proving that?" She asked nervously, she did not want to know what his suggestion was.

"No its not. The only reason you stop was that you paused and knew I saw it."

Okay so she really needed to work on her avoiding skills.

"Go out with me." Jake continued, stating it in a way that said he wasn't asking.

"I... Uhh... I can't. I'm dating Alec." Max said, for once glad that she and Alec decided to stick with the plan.

"No your not. You're only pretending to get that ordinary off your back." Jake shot back at her, a smirk forming on his mouth. "Any more excuses you want to try and come up with?"

Max glared at him, "Fine." She bit out, before getting on her bike and driving off.

* * *

**Seattle City, Washington**

**Alexis's house**

Alec sat in the lounge part of Alexis's bedroom, watching her TV intently. They had ate dinner and came up to her room to get comfortable. He knew that when she said comfortable she didn't mean him sitting in front of a TV. Just like he also knew that she sitting beside him, bored out of her mind.

He wanted to take it further with her, any guy would have to be crazy not to. But he knew that she was starting to like him more and more and he needed to act professional in a sense. He ignored the fact that making her like him more would probably get him more answers.

He heard her get up but didn't acknowledge it. He heard her go into her closet and a few minutes later she came out dress in sweats and a tank top, running her hands through her hair and heading to the bedroom part of her room. He notice her paused and looked at him, "I'm heading to bed, you can let yourself out when you're done." She told him before going into her bedroom.

Alec sighed and got up, turning off the TV. Mission accomplished. He went around the couch and went to pick his coat up when he notice her in her room. She wasn't doing anything exciting, just laying on her side, her back facing him. He straighten up and walked into her bedroom, figuring the least he could do is say goodbye to her.

"Ally…" He started clearing his throat. "I'm uhh, I'm going to head out." He made a motion towards the door but then remember she wasn't looking at him. She made no move to say that she heard him, so he figure she was asleep. He used his transgenic hearing to listen to her breathing and see if it had even out. It didn't, so he knew she was awake, just ignoring him.

Alec rolled his eyes at her and put his hands in his jacket pockets. "So you're really going to lay there and pretend to be sleep?" When she made no response, he continued. "Yeah that's not childish at all."

"Excuse me?" Alexis said turning around and sitting up, a pissed off look on her face.

"Oh so now you can hear me? Hmm.. Thought you were going deaf for a minute there."

"Why are you still here?" She questioned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I was trying to do the nice thing and say bye." Alec said trying to control his temper.

"Well why don't you do the nice thing and get the fuck out."

"Call me when you're done being a bitch." Alec said storming out the house.

* * *

**Seattle City, Washington**

**Outside Alexis's house**

Ames White sat in his park car, in the shadows watching the house. He saw 494 storm out the house and onto his bike, taking off. Even though he had been following 494 he decided to stay. This was the opening he had been looking for. The one thing that could get rid of the transgenics for good and she was just inside that house. Now all he needed to do was wait for the right timing.

**

* * *

**

**Seattle City**

**Inside Alexis's House**

Alexis sat down at her desk in front of her computer. Alec had left over an hour ago and she couldn't get any sleep so she decided to look at the files she got on Manticore.

She took out the disk and put it into the computer and watched as the program loaded. She looked around at the files and noticed one called Manticore History so she clicked on that. There were different series in that file. One thing that caught her eye was the X5 file that was in there.

She had heard about them on the news so decided that she should start with them. She clicked on the file, opening it, and started to read what was in it.

_"In 1998 Manticore began X5 project (production of the perfect physical, mental, and psychological soldier) (Class of 30 original units, plus twins, for each generation)._

_Each X5 soldier has to literally be "built" piece-by-piece in the lab, their DNA the custom blend of numerous superb human specimens plus the feline component (black leopard). Physical appearance, intelligence, emotional make-up, musical and artistic talent, are all deliberately encoded in the embryos producing soldiers with diverse physical attributes, skills, appearances, and abilities._

_The feline DNA gives the X5s superior speed, strength, stamina, and reflexes, as well as night vision. Other genetic enhancements increase overall bone density and intelligence with some individuals optimized for specialties such as night warfare (X5-656/X5-657); hand-to-hand combat (X5-599/X5-600); survival (X5-471/X5-472); social skills (i.e. persuasion, coercion, and manipulation) (X5-493/X5-494); or muscular flexibility (X5-734/X5-735)._

_Telescopic vision is achieved through alteration of the DNA in the focusing mechanism of the eye._

_All of the transgenics are type O-negative blood making them universal donors to one another (in case of the need for battlefield transfusion due to injury or organ transplants). Their blood is also exceedingly rich in pleuropotents for increased healing ability, and they are created genetically immune to standard bio-warfare agents and most human diseases. _

_Twinning (cloning) of the X5s during in-vitro is done as a cost-saving measure. Because each X5 Unit costs millions of dollars to create (and the in-vitro survival rate is less than 50 percent), it's expedient to artificially force the embryos to divide into maternal twins several hours after the fertilization and DNA coding has been performed. That way -- if both twins survive in the surrogates -- Manticore gets two soldiers for the price of one._

_The X5 offspring do appear to be what Manticore has been attempting -- the ultimate human/feline hybrid supersoldier. As a result, four more generations of X5 soldiers (and their twins) are created in the labs and implanted into surrogates, to be born over the next five (5) years._

_NOTE: The X2 through X5-series soldiers were created in classes of 30, and the twinning procedures allowed for a theoretical total of 60 X5 soldiers to be born to each of that series' 5 generations. However, physical attrition due to medical and genetic problems (i.e. seizures, progeria) results in a high rate of morbidity. Fewer than 50 percent of the X5s reach the age of puberty."_

Alexis stopped reading the file a little confused. The file kept calling them soldiers yet no one mentioned that to them or to the public. She went back a file and clicked on the first file in the series and started to read.

_""The Committee" -- a highly secret government entity in charge of numerous black ops programs -- authorizes Project Manticore, an experimental program which will use recombinant DNA to produce a superior human (warrior/advanced infantry soldier). Main base located in the Rocky Mountains outside of Gillette, Wyoming._

_Sandeman's work comes to the attention of the U.S. military, and he's offered funding to work with Project Manticore where he continues his research and creation of transhumans/transgenics, the primary experiments involving the use of more feline DNA (from jungle cats as well as domestic)."_

Alexis couldn't believe what she just read, everyone thought they were the bad guys and yet they were created to protect them. She knew the military had issues but to create soldiers and then send other soldiers to destroy them when they are let out is just twisted and wrong.

This whole file changed her opinion on them, they were one of them. They were soldiers who just happen to stronger and faster. From what she read, the military had made them to be good little soldiers who did what they were told. She guessed they didn't like them forming a mind of their own.

She also came to the conclusion that they didn't want the public to find out about their little experiments so they sent other, human, soldiers to kill them. All they were trying to do was live in the world like everyone else and no one would let them.

She shook her head and went back to the X5 file and scroll down when she came to pictures of the X5-Series. Her mouth dropped as she focused on one picture in particular. Underneath the picture was the designation X5-494 or as she knew him Alec.

She clicked on his file and started to read it.

_"X5R-494 is genetically engineered to be a light combat/stealth soldier with design specifics suitable for solo mission (i.e. assassin) classification. He will be best utilized for long term black ops missions requiring a soldier/agent of enhanced strength/speed/sensory/intelligence_

_capability who can blend in with the general human populace and quickly adapt to changing scenarios/situations. Physically, X5R-494 should be suitable for this type of assignment. However, the Unit's psychological/emotional development during his formative years will be the ultimate determination as to his fitness for these designed-for duties._

_Heightened sensory capacity: hearing/olfactory/night vision/telephoto vision/balance; Partial increase in muscular fiber density: Unit semi-optimized for hand-to-hand combat; Muscular speed - blurring capacity; Eidetic memory; Highly developed procedural memory; Uncanny ability to adapt to social situations; Keen powers of persuasion (possible undocumented psionic talent); Musical talent._

_**Aggression assessment:**_

_3.31.2011_

_X5R-494 age 11 years, 10 months (Level 6)_

_Independent; strong sense of self preservation; selfish; amoral (but with personal limits); brave; highly intelligent; compassion a flaw_

_Test example: First kill scenario_

_Unit 494 was 5th out of 12 to reach objective, hesitation noted, killing blow expertly delivered, but only after prey made an effort to attack Unit directly._

_Conclusion: 494 is reluctant to kill unless provoked, but is ultimately capable of committing homicide_

_Status (3.31.2011): passed (with prejudice)_

_**Intelligence Quotient/psychological evaluation:**_

_6.4.2015_

_X5R-494 age 16 years, 1 months (I.Q. 155) (Level 10)_

_After administration of the standard battery of psychological tests, it has been determined that this Unit possesses an I.Q. of 182 (Test scores attached) This places 494 in the 98th percentile of expected X5 intelligence levels._

_High verbal_

_Eidetic memory documented_

_Exceptional procedural memory documented_

_Empathic abilities suspected but psionic tests inconclusive; Keen powers of persuasion; Exceptional ability to adapt to almost any situation; Exceptional ability to lie_

_FLAWS:_

_Reluctant to kill unless provoked/lacks killer instinct; _

_Independent thinking in spite of 2010 simplification; _

_Tendency to become emotionally attached to others; _

_Significant element of unpredictability_

_Status (6.4.2015): passed"_

Alexis sit back in took in everything she just read about him. She was about to continue reading when she heard the door open behind her. She turned and saw Leo walking towards her.

"Hey the maid let me in. What are you looking at?"

She looked back at the computer, not really wanting to tell him what she found. "The files I got on the transgencis. They're not the bad guys Leo."

Leo sighed and sit down in a chair beside her, "Its not our job to decide who's the bad guy and who's the good guy. We're soldiers, we follow orders."

She looked at him in disbelief, "You're kidding right? The military made them Leo, they're soldiers like us. They were made to protect this country and now that everyone found out about it they're trying to cover it up."

"They had hostages, Lex…."

"We don't know that."

"Lex…" Leo started.

"Just give me 24 hours okay? Just let me find out for myself." She pleaded with him.

He shook his head, "You can't see him again." He said looking at the screen.

"You can't tell me who I can and can't see."

"Lex, they're dangerous. The only reason he's probably with you is to get information out of you."

Alexis looked at him with a shock look, she couldn't believe he said that.

"Look I know you probably don't want to hear this but chances are its true. Are you even listening to what his file said? It says exceptional ability to lie. Lex he's lying to you and I forbid you from seeing him again."

"Get out." Alexis said to him, anger written all over her face. She knew that it was probably true but she didn't want to admit to herself.

Leo got up from the chair and shook his head, "I hope he's worth it." He said leaving out.

Alexis sat there for a minute trying to figure out what to do. She got up and decided that talking to Alec would be the first step. She grabbed her jacket and headed out of her house. She was about to get on her motorcycle when she heard a noise in the bushes.

She knew Leo and Alec left so it wasn't them. She walked towards the bushes slowly listening for the noise again. She heard it behind her and turned around just in time to catch a dart in her hand before it hit her.

She looked down at the dart and unfortunately wasn't fast enough to catch the other one as it hit her in the chest, knocking her out immediately.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hey everyone, hope you really enjoyed this chapter. This is one I've been thinking really hard about and finally decided to go in this direction after I went through several of them in my head.

I would really like to know what you guys think about this one, so please leave reviews.


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Terminal City**

**Seattle City, Washington**

Its been a week since Terminal City became the official home of the transgenics and America knew about it. Two weeks since Alexis was kidnapped.

Everything had happen so fast with the hostage situation then the familiars and the next thing Max knew, she was declaring herself leader of the transgenics. She had no idea how to run a city and knew that she needed all the help she could get.

Logan had suggested to her that she should form a chain of command starting with her second in command. Knowing he was right, she went to the one person she knew was right for the job. Only this person was now looking at her with an expression that bemused yet skeptical.

"Alec come on I'm serious about this." She told him with a desperate plea.

"Why me?" Alec stated crossing his arms and looking at her for any signs that she was just messing with his head.

"Because believe it or not, I trust you. For the past year, even though you got on my nerves, you also had my back without question and I know you'll do that here too. Plus they trust you more then they trust me." She added with a small smile, referring to the people of Terminal City.

Alec looked at her for a moment before nodding his head. "Okay Max, I'll be your second in command. But uhh who's going to tell Logan?" He asked.

Max waved him off, not worried about Logan. She knew when he was suggesting she pick a second in command that he was hoping she'll pick him. She just told him she had to take care of some things before hurrying out the room. "I'll tell him. Now first order of business, we need to assign COs to certain areas."

Alec rolled his eyes, he just got the job and already he was getting orders.

* * *

**Secret Headquarters**

**Outside Seattle City**

Alexis sat in a jail cell, her back against the wall and her feet stretched out in front of her. She had been here for two weeks so far. She didn't know her exact location and had been carefully planning her time since it look as if she wasn't going to be rescued anytime soon.

She heard the door open and saw Ames White come into the room. He had a sadistic smile on his face and she wanted to slap it off. He walked over to the gated jail but kept a safe distance. She figure it was him who told the guards not to get too close to the jail.

"How's our prisoner doing today?" He asked with a grin.

Alexis rolled her eyes at him, "Bite me."

"That good, huh?" White said as he pace from side to side. "You know I have yet to figure out what you are. That's okay though, the labs would tell me when they finish tearing you apart."

That got her attention. She needed to put her plan in motion soon. She would've done it sooner but she was waiting for him to come gloat about how brilliant he is.

He laughed when he saw the look on her face, stopping in front of the jail again and folding his hands behind his back. "What? You didn't think I'll keep you alive, did you? No see, I want the transgenics dead. So I'm going to start a war. You're team should be already suspicious considering the last person you were going to see was 494 to confront him about being a transgenic. Now when they find your mutilated body, well that should make them want to kill the transgenics."

So that was his plan, she had to admit it was a pretty good plan.

* * *

**Terminal City**

**Seattle City, Washington**

Max walked into headquarters, Alec and the rest of the COs by behind her. She had just finish introducing the citizens of Terminal City to their new commanding officers. She and Alec separated the duties into different parts and gave each one to someone who was really good at it.

Mole was in charge of weapons; Dix was in charge of communications; Bruno was in charge of security; Sidney (a new transgenic) was in charge of medical; Jake was in charge of supplies and logistics; Chase was in charge of psychological operations; and so on.

She and Alec organized it so that the COs had a SIC also and they had people working underneath them.

Everyone immediately got to work on their specific duties, while Max was stopped by an angry Logan. She rolled her eyes at him, she didn't need this right now. She needed to figure out how to get supplies for a city without going outside Terminal City.

"Max we need to talk." Logan said, glaring at Alec who was talking to Mole.

"No we don't." Max tried to walk around him but was stopped again when he slide in front of her. He knew she wasn't going to risk touching him by storming by him.

"You made some irresponsible sociopath your second in command? I thought we agreed that I was best for the job."

"No Logan, you agreed on that and if you call Alec anymore names, I'm not stopping him from beating the shit out of you. You live here now and he's my second in command, you would show him respect." Max stated with a glare before moving pass Logan and going into her office.

Alec watch her go with a look of surprised on his face. He looked around and notice that he wasn't the only one that looked surprised. Max actually stood up for him with Logan, he had to admit he wasn't expecting that.

* * *

**Secret Headquarters**

**Outside Seattle City**

**Several hours later**

Alexis stood, leaning against the bars of the jail, coughing. She had been coughing for the last five minutes and now the guard was looking at her with concern eyes. She watch him looked at her again and then walked off somewhere.

She waited for a minute and watch as he came back with a glass of water, coming towards her. She put on her most grateful smile and put her hand out for the water only to have him stop several feet from her.

"I can't reach that." She told him and added another cough for good measure. He looked at her suspicious but moved forward holding out the water. She reach her arm through the bar and instead of grabbing the cup, she grabbed his wrist, pulling him toward her so that he hit his head on the bar and knocking out.

She held onto him when he was knock out so that he wouldn't fall backwards and went through his pockets with her other hand until she found what she was looking for. She pulled the cell phone out of his pocket and let him drop to the floor with a bang. She only had a few minutes before another guard comes around so she had to work fast.

Alexis tried calling all the guys on her team first but got their voicemail and figure that they must be working, since that's the only time they cutoff their phones. She tried another number, knowing that it was probably a slim chance he'll pick up knowing its her.

* * *

**Terminal City**

**Seattle City, Washington**

Alec stood in the middle of headquarters, Max by his side and in front of them was the Delta Force team. The team leader Leo, had ask to have a meeting with Alec and Max regarding Alexis. Apparently she was missing for two weeks and the last person she said she was going to see was him.

Max was playing peacemaker, trying to convince the team that they haven't seem her either. Alec knew she didn't want a problem between the team and the transgenics. He could just see the headlines now, 'Transgenics kill government agents'. Just another reason for them to try and get the transgenics out.

Leo was in the middle of suggesting something crazy idea of how Alec kidnapped Alexis when Alec's phone ringed. He looked down at the screen, seeing Alexis name pop up, he gave Max a confused look before answering it. "Ally? Where are you?"

"Alec, thank god you answer. I need you to listen carefully, I know you're not really liking me right now but this is important." She whisper to him.

He looked at Max, knowing she and every transgenic in the room can hear the conversation but that the delta team couldn't, so he mouth to them, 'its her' and back up when Leo went for the phone. "Okay what is it?"

"Some guy name Ames White kidnapped me and is trying to start a war between you guys and my team. I need you to help me get word to them and fast, I don't have much time." She whisper to him, figuring he already knew about her being a member of the Delta Force.

"I don't have to, they're standing right here. Figure White would be behind this, where are you?" He asked trying to figure out where White would keep her.

"I don't know….shit!" He heard her say before the phone line went dead.

**Several Hours Later**

Max had convinced the delta team to work together with the transgenics to help get Alexis back. Logan didn't like that plan and had no problem speaking up about until Max told Bruno to let him complain about it outside of headquarters. Max figure that since White wanted to start a war between both of them, then they should work together to bring White down. Both sides agreed it was the right thing to do but either have yet to agree on a plan of action.

"Thats the stupidest thing I have ever heard of." Jake said to Mikey when he heard what Mikey thought they should do.

"You got a better plan then?" Mikey asked just as angry as Jake.

Jake bit back a sarcastic laugh, "I can think of one better then that."

"Enough!" Alec yelled above everyone. He looked at Leo with a serious expression, "Bring your SIC and we'll talk in Max's office." He told him as him and Max walked towards the office, follow by Leo and Ranger. "Dix, see if you can track down her location while we're gone." Alec called on his way pass.

All four parties walked into the office shutting the door behind them. Max sat on her desk, letting Alec take the show, knowing this was personal for him, even though he wouldn't admit it.

Alec paced for a few seconds before stopping in front of Leo, "You bring your three best men and I'll bring my three best men. When we get the location, we go in and we get her out and we kill White if we have to. Thats all there is two it."

Leo nodded his head, agreeing with the simple plan.

"There's only one problem." All the attention turned to Max, as she spoke. "What makes us think that White didn't already kill her? I mean it sounded like she got caught. If thats the case then White wouldn't stick around waiting for us to come." She hated playing the devil's advocate but they had to face reality. If she was already dead, whats the point in going after her?

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Sorry it took so long for this chapter, I was having a major debate with myself on how this can go and I finally decided on this approach.

I'll try to update every sunday, but can't make no promises. I don't always have the time with school.

Hope you enjoy this chapter.


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter took so long, I had computer problems and been busy with school and also had writer's block. But its done and I'm hope to have the next one done soon.

Everyone stayed quiet for a moment, thinking over what Max had said. No one wanted to admit, to themselves or the others the possibility of her being right. Max hadn't known Alexis personally but she still didn't want the girl dead. Especially since it would be on her, Alec and Logan's head.

If they haven't insist on getting her involved to see what the government was up to, White wouldn't have found out about her. Now White had her and the only thing they could do is sit around deciding whether or not to risk it going in there.

The transgenics weren't exactly on everyone's good side and there were still people outside the gate protesting, so getting out of Terminal City was the first problem for them. Although she was curiously how the Delta team got in the city to begin with.

"Do we really want to risk it?" Ranger asked looking around at everyone in the room. "I mean she could still be alive. There's a chance of that, it might be slim but that's all we need."

"And if she isn't then we're putting everyone in unnecessary danger." Ranger eyes immediately went to Leo. He couldn't believe that that statement had come out of his mouth. He continually told the team about sticking together and never leaving a man behind and he was suggesting that do that right now. He knew Alexis wasn't a man but still, he couldn't fandom the thought of leaving her in that place, getting torture and god knows what else.

"Don't look at me like that Ranger, if your judgment wasn't clouded by feelings then you'll feel…." Leo started but was cut off by an angry Ranger.

"There is nothing wrong with my judgment. We can't just leave her there!" Ranger yelled at Leo, rage building up inside him.

"I have to do what's best for the team."

"Bullshit. You know none of the guys wouldn't hesitate to go in there after her."

Leo was going to respond to that but was interrupted by a knock on the door. They all turned towards the door as Jake walked in carrying a brown envelop in his hand. "This came over the gate." He told Max and Alec. "It has Alec's designation on it."

Alec looked at the envelop for a second before taking it out of Jake's hand. He looked inside of it and sucked in a breath. He shot Max a look before reaching inside and pulling out the blood soak dog tags. "There're hers right?"

Leo shook his head and walk over to them, taking a look. "We're not allowed to wear our dog tags. She wears her grandpa's dog tags instead."

Max didn't know what to say to them. One of their team members had died and it was because they got involved with her. She looked over at Ranger who seemed to be trying to control his anger. She didn't know if he was mad at White or Leo but she wanted to do something to help; only she didn't know what.

Leo grabbed the dog tags out of Alec's hand and looked at them for a moment before looking at Ranger. "I'm not happy…"

"That you were right?"Ranger said to him with a glare. "Is that what you were going to say? That you're not happy to be right? She's dead Leo and you don't even care. You act like she wasn't a part of this team, like she didn't mean anything to you at all."

"That's not true." Leo started.

"Really? Cause it seems like it to me." Ranger said before getting up and walking around Leo, heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Leo didn't turn around when he said this. He knew already that Ranger would stop to answer him.

"I'm going to kill the son of a bitch that did this."

* * *

**Couple Hours Later**

**Secret Headquarters**

**Outside Seattle**

It was decided that two teams would go in to get Alexis's body and stop White for once and all. Ranger had put up quite a fight and Alec didn't really like the idea of White doing whatever he wanted to her body so he went along with it.

With Max's approval Alec pick three people and Leo picked three people, leaving Donnie in Terminal City. Team Alpha was Alec, Ranger, Leo and Jake. Team Beta was Mikey, Ralph, Sidney and Bruno.

The beta team went in through the back while the alpha team went in through the front. Alec was in front as the alpha team walk carefully through the hallways. Each member had a gun but small ones, they didn't want it to be obvious that they were there and a big gun was hard to hide. There were however wearing ski masks that showed only their eyes just in case anyone saw them.

Alec figure that the people White had guarding Alexis were just people from one of his 3 letter agencies and not familiars cause they were easy to take down.

They ease along the wall, looking for any sign of danger when Alec paused. His smell sense was picking up something oddly familiar mixed in with the smell of blood. At first he couldn't put his hand on it but then he recognized it.

He turned to Leo who was looking at him with a grim expression. "You should probably prepare yourself." He started quietly. "I caught a scent up ahead, its Alexis and there's blood also, by the smell a lot of it."

Leo let out a sigh and looked at Ranger who nod his head. They then continued along the wall, making sure to watch out for any unexpected visitors.

As Alec moved forward the smell got stronger and pretty soon he was in front of a door. He open the door slowly, seeing if anyone was in there. He saw a guard on the floor unconscious and signal to everyone that the coast was clear.

They all went in, looking around for anything to tell them what happen in the room. Jake checked the guard and saw that he was still alive, just unconscious. He moved to the gated cell that was in the room and noticed the big blood puddle in the center of it.

Alec came over and still next to him, looking at the puddle also. "Thought you said she was in here?" Ranger commented, looking at Alec with a raised eyebrow.

"She was." He stared at the puddle before turning to Ranger who now still beside Leo. "Her scent is really strong in here. She must have been here since she went missing. I'm also guessing that's her blood since it gets stronger when you hit the cell."

"Son of a bitch!" Ranger screamed kicking the wall.

The room stayed silent, no one not quite knowing what to say. All was heard was the static that came over the radio in each member's ear. When the static cleared a female voice came on. "Alpha team, we found her…"

There was a paused as everyone looked around at the other. Leo was about to respond back when the voice came over the radio again. "I think she's alive."

* * *

**Same Time**

**Terminal City**

**Max's Office**

Max sat in her office, wondering what to do about the situation at hand. Logan lied to her and Alec and got an innocent girl killed because he wanted Max back. She couldn't believe that he would scoop so low and do such a thing.

She wasn't going to confront it yet though. She wanted to see how far he would take it. She was going to make sure to keep a close eye on him for now on.

She certainly wasn't going to tell Alec about Logan. Not yet, anyway. If Alec found out she was sure he was going to kill Logan. Alec seemed to gain some type of bond with Alexis. She couldn't blame him either. From what he told her, she was spunky and never took crap from him. That was just the type of girl Alec needed.

Max knew however that Alec was going to blame himself for her getting killed. It wasn't his fault, he didn't know White was going to go after her. She wondered why White went after her to begin with. She knew what Alexis said when she called but something told her it was more then that. White found something and she wanted to figure out what it was.


End file.
